Carlotta Meloni
Carlotta Francesca Meloni (b. 1960) is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Meloni. She is a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1970 to 1977, and shares dorm with Donna Shacklebolt, Marlene Price, Mary Macdonald and Shelley Mumps—the latter a previously close friend. At the beginning of her sixth year she was one of the three students, along with Adam McKinnon, to attempt suicide under the influence of Dark Magic. Physical Description : "If you understand how seeing an Audrey Hepburn movie can affect a person, you might understand Carlotta Meloni a little better." : — Description of Carlotta in "To Start a Year". Carlotta Meloni is described to be very beautiful ("positively lovely"). She has long, shiny chestnut colored hair and eyes the same color. Her skin is olive toned and very smooth—Carlotta herself believes this is due to the fact she meditates a lot and drinks green tea, but it's most likely to be luck in genetics. She has delicate hands and thick, black eyelashes. Though short, she has a willowy build. Her voice should, supposedly, make every little mundane thing, highly interesting—especially if she has a male audience. Relationships Michelle "Shelley" Mumps Shelley is Carlotta's only true friend but looks the complete opposite to her, being 'plain' and 'round'.(It is said that Carlotta has slept with most of the other girls' boyfriends at some point).Over the holiday between sixth and seventh year, Carlotta has a new summer fling - this time it's James Potter. However, Carlotta knows that Shelley has had a crush on him since first year. When school starts again, they both decide to get serious, which results in the end of Carlotta and Shelley Mumps' friendship. Lily Evans Even though Lily and Carlotta have shared a dorm since the start of Hogwarts, Lily would not be considered a friend of Carlotta. This is particularly evident during their seventh year as Carlotta is dating James (who previously had feelings for Lily) and Lily realises she has feelings for him, leading her to significantly pull away from Carlotta. James Potter James was Carlotta's first kiss and vice versa. Over the summer after sixth year, they develop feelings of attraction to each other and decide to pursue an exclusive relationship. In chapter 34 (Meloni v Mumps) the relationship between Carlotta and James ends when Carlotta breaks it off after losing a bet between herself and Shelley. Though they later get together again, James ends it after Lily talks to Carlotta and gets her to tell the truth about how she rigged the vote for Shelley, because she didn't want to be a girlfriend anymore. Carlotta and James share a kiss in chapter 35 ("All Souls' Day") but it never develops to anything more. Frank and Alice Longbottom In chapter five (The Shape of Things to Come) it is mentioned in a conversation between Carlotta and Lily Evans, that Carlotta is thinking about getting serious with a boy, who, however, has no such interest. In chapter six (Conversations), it's revealed that the said boy is Frank Longbottom, who currently is in a relationship with Alice Griffiths. They met in the summer, when they vacationed in the same town, and a night (while drunk), they kissed. Though Carlotta puts a lot of effort into trying to 'win Frank over', they never get serious. Personality : "Carlotta Meloni is the ray of sunshine in my gray life." : —Remus Lupin in "Meloni v Mumps". Carlotta is supposedly what you would call a 'free spirit'. She meditates every morning and like to drink tea. She also says that she 'doesn't believe in lies' and insists on telling the truth. In the some of the latest chapters ("The Worst Day Ever" & "Meloni v Mumps"), Carlotta gets a lot more 'spotlight' in the fanfic and is shown to be more vulnerable than what you would first think, and it also gets very obvious that she's new at being in a relationship. In chapter 35 ("All Souls' Day") you also gets to see the side of Carlotta that cares about Shelley, when she asks about her. After "The Life and Times" Carlotta Meloni is a non-canon character, so her future is unknown. Category:Non-canon characters